Sunday Afternoon Chaos Theory
by fan-nerd
Summary: Most days, even if the city sleeps, Law doesn't. Shortfic collection/companion pieces to City Sunsets and Midnight Snacks.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This chapter takes place just before chapter 1 of _City Sunsets_. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Sunday Afternoon Chaos Theory_**

**s:** One day, he's going to make everyone _else's_ lives at the hospital a living hell.

* * *

He's been overworked and overtaxed at the hospital lately, and it's driving him crazy. The slow burn of nicotine in his lungs isn't enough to clear his thoughts these days either.

His department's lead practitioner had given him the task of reorganizing a third of the hospitals heart-surgery patients from the last decade for database purposes - some sort of mess about trying to move from paper to computers and the like. He grumbles and argues, trying very hard to get out of it, but he knows good and well that doing favors for the old asshole will keep him in the good graces of the hospital.

Bepo helps him keep things in perspective - take things one step at a time; one file at a time, rather. Still, his large friend encourages him to take breaks as necessary and to stop being such a workaholic, but it's better than sleeping his days away and wasting time that he'd otherwise spend wasting money and good sense. It reminds him of his time in undergrad, running around with Kid and kicking up a fuss. Hah. Wouldn't _he_ laugh to see him staying up all night to be _responsible_ or some shit.

So what, the lead practitioner wants some files reorganized? He'll do it. But, of course, like all things, he wants _more_ than just the acclaim of being the hospital's star student. He knows exactly what he's going to ask for once he gets this task from hell taken care of.

He's going to ask for weekends off. What are they going to do, stop him? Ha! What a riot. He'll argue his way into it, for this damn chore.

He's had five cups of coffee in the last three hours, and if it gives him five more bags under each eye for this dumb task, it's worth it. He revs up the engine on his car with a smirk, cackling to himself about how _perfect_ his plans are. So what if it's the middle of the morning? So what if he's nowhere near done with this awful chore? He's going to drink this energy drink, he's going to kick ass and take names, and he's going to show that hospital exactly who they're dealing with.

That'll show _them_ better than to stress him out. Weekends are prime vacation time, and none of the doctors want to work them either. So when he, the intern, gets them off, he'll be the talk of the hospital, and he thinks to himself, _then let those assholes gossip_ as he pulls into the gas station parking lot.

He _deserves_ it.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: This doesn't go to any particular chapter in _City Sunsets_, and it takes place before the story's timeline. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Sunday Afternoon Chaos Theory_**  
**s**: Ace didn't ask for a dumb little brother, but he's got to deal with what he's got.

* * *

At age eight, Ace cannot stand his brother.

His friend from school, a gap-toothed blonde with eager eyes and a deep scowl looks at the other boy. Ace, with all his wiles and freckles, is an impatient trouble maker, and after he's finished kicking the stuffing out of some old teddy bear, Sabo decides to sigh and comment. "It's not that bad."

The brunette turns around to glare at Sabo, who throws up his hands. "I thought you hated your real family."

The other boy pouts, folding his arms across his chest. "And I live with my other family instead of them, don't I?" After a pause, he hops off of the stool he's been sitting on and puts his hands in his pockets. "Why are you so mad anyways?"

Ace finally throws the mess of a stuffed animal into the distance before flopping on the floor. "He's just so stupid! Coming in, slobbering all over me, tripping over my stuff, breaking my games!"

"Ace, he's _five_. He might not be the best kid in class, but you can't expect him to act like us." Sabo offers before tugging at his friend's shoulders. "Have you even _tried_ being nice to him?"

"I'm _always_ nice," Ace huffs. Sabo raises an eyebrow and Ace grows defensive. "What?!"

"Ace, I've only ever seen you make Luffy cry."

"That was only like - twice!" When the blonde gives him a look, the brunette growls. "Okay, maybe like, _five_ times, but so what?! He's a crybaby! He'd cry if I looked at him wrong."

At that moment, Garp walks in with Luffy hanging off of his arms excitedly, trying to pull something out of the bag of groceries before Garp shoos him off and looks at Ace. Ace glares back at the old man before Sabo kicks his friend in the shins. "Sup, old fart."

Luffy, who turns around at his brother's voice, perks up and rushes over. "Ace! Ace!"

His hands are sticky and Ace scowls. "Ugh." Prying him off, Ace turns around to Sabo, who simply shrugs and properly greets Ace's grandfather. The blonde mouths_ be nice_. Looking down at Luffy hesitantly, he grinds out his words. "Do you...want to _play_ with _us_."

Luffy's jaw drops in surprise. "Really?" He turns to Garp, who shrugs and smiles encouragingly. "Of course I want to play! You never invite me!" While he clings and Ace fusses, Garp watches. The three of them scurry off to yell and throw dirt at each other in the yard, amongst other things, and when they come back, even if Ace still doesn't like his little brother, Sabo is sure that even _he_ can't deny that they had a good time today.

That evening, when Luffy falls into a doze and Sabo and Ace decide to play video games, Garp pulls Ace aside for just a moment.

"I'm really proud of what you did today." Garp says in his gruff manner. "You know, ever since your mother died...I've been really worried about you. I'm not meant for this...kid thing." Ace knows. Garp sends them off to his friend's house every other weekend for babysitting duties, and sometimes even during the week without notice, because of his job. "But you're...you're a real strong kid, y'know. And I'm proud of you, being nice to Luffy like that for no reason. I think you're gonna be a great big brother some day, Ace."

Ace, embarrassed by the sudden praise, and filled with guilt because he hadn't been quite so selfless as his grandfather thought he was, simply swallowed and murmured, "Thanks, gramps," before scurrying off to the play room where Sabo was waiting. His friend had turned on the games and was waiting already, but his eyes trained on the brunette when he walked in. "What did he say?"

"Nothing too important." Ace resolved that maybe, the next time Luffy asked for something or wanted to play, he would try to be nice _for real_ this time, instead of just pretending.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: This chapter is pretty much pwp. It also goes into chapter 4 of _City Sunsets._ To apologize for so much suffering in the main fic, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! If you're not interested in m/m sex stuff, this is definitely the chapter to skip. If you _are_ interested, you're in the right place! Hope you enjoy, and have a wonderful day!

* * *

**_Sunday Afternoon Chaos_ Theory  
****s:** Law's trying how to figure out when the time is right, but he discovers that perhaps going with the flow will drop the possibility right in his lap.

* * *

October is winding down and Law's fingers are restless. He's only been dating Luffy for two months, but he's not really _sure_ how people are supposed to be in healthy relationships - the ones about emotional connection instead of about sex. So far, he's been playing it safe, understanding boundaries, learning how close he could get, places he could kiss, and the like, but he's been high-strung for a while now.

It's kind of unfair how adorably attractive he finds Luffy. Stupid kid. Maybe it's the wavy black hair that falls into his mouth when he's asleep? Maybe it's his appearance in general. His skin is tanned from spending so much time in the sun over the summer, his limbs are toned, and he's sprawled on the couch sleeping lightly. On that train of thought, he lets his eyes roam across Luffy's back, where his shirt is riding up and showing his spine.

Of course, there are plenty of _intellectual_ reasons that he's found himself tethered to Luffy as well. He's so pleasant, excitable, and affectionate; honestly, it's difficult _not_ to like Luffy, given enough exposure. Luffy pulls him out of his shell, helps him understand people, and, as crazy as Luffy makes him feel, the teen makes him smile. Thinking about going over to him on the couch, pressing his lips against Luffy's neck and running his long fingers down the tan skin of his back and licking at his collarbone makes him feel overheated, so he shakes his head clear and wills sexy thoughts away. He has to be _patient_ - do this thing right.

Still, he _does_ have needs that have to be quickly attended. He tries to shuffle out of the kitchen over to the bathroom to take care of business while Luffy's dozing and winds up tripping over some sort of console and ending up face-down on the floor. The teenager startles awake at the sound, wiping his mouth blearily. "...Torao? What're you doing?"

Embarrassed for more than one reason, Law's face warms and he mutters back, "Nothing. I'm fine." Sitting up and straightening himself out, Law rearranges the things on the floor. "You have a good nap?"

"It was okay," Luffy replies before hopping over next to him. Law tries his damnedest not to feel flustered as Luffy attempts to climb onto his lap. "What're you fighting me for?!"

"_Reasons_, okay - you, just..." His face colors as realization begins to dawn on Luffy's face. "Yeah. It'll go away, just...give me a sec."

"Can I, I dunno, do something?" Luffy blinks up at Law innocently and Law sighs, mouth suddenly dry.

"I mean, you don't have to. It's fine, Luffy." Law turns away with a sigh, nervous. Luffy pads around him curiously, his strange attention distracting Law from his goal. "What are you staring at me like that for? You act like you've never had one before." The teenager pouts and continues to stare, rattling Law. "What?"

"Nothing! You keep moving backwards." Pouting, Luffy grabs Law's wrist and forces him to keep eye contact. "Are you scared?"

Gaping and frowning, Law tries to regain his composure. "I'm, uh..." His heart is racing and he hates himself for hoping that things progress the way he wants them to. Still, at the same time, he desperately wants to avoid pushing Luffy into something he's not ready for. "I just need a minute, alright?"

"You don't want me to touch you." Luffy edges closer, refusing to loosen his grip despite Law's labored exhales through his nose and sour expression. "I saw you start that weird list. You're worried that I won't like...whatever you want to do." Beaming at Law so sunnily that the older male feels exhausted, he chirps, "Don't worry, Torao! I trust you!"

Law's lower quarters are unnecessarily excited about that stupid sentence, even if Law's _mind_ is doing its' best to reason against his carnal urges. "Seriously, we don't have to do anything unless you _really_ want to. This isn't a big deal, Luffy."

"And I'm telling you that I _want_ to touch it!" Luffy loudly replies, scooching himself into Law's lap until they're pressed together.

_Oh_. Law flushes up to his ears, pulse pumping between his ears as he feels Luffy against him through the thin fabric of his shorts. "Would it be okay if I, uh," He pauses to cough and swallow his saliva, fingers shaking before he tentatively loops them on the cusp of Luffy's boxers. "Reciprocated?"

Frowning with confusion before he speaks, Luffy rubs himself closer and Law straightens his back like a nervous cat. "What the hell does 'recipro-whosit' mean?"

Moving to kiss him before he can even realize that he's doing it or stop, Law groans frustratedly in the back of his throat. "You know what, don't worry about it." Luffy runs his hands from the back of Law's head, through the tangles of his hair, and down his jaw until they rest at Law's neck and Law moans, ready to rip off his partner's clothes, ravish him right on the floor, and damn the consequences. Once he catches his breath and regains a _little_ reason, he suggests, "Let's go to the bedroom instead."

"Kay." Law clambers off of the floor more slowly than Luffy does, and the teenager grows impatient with Law's wobbly knees and gross smile, picking him up in an oddly balanced hold and dragging him to the bed with a grin. Law protests and huffs, but once he bounces against the mattress, there's not a whole lot of time to think any more.

Warmth creeps up Law's back as he awkwardly squirms out of his clothes and watches Luffy slip out of his like it's natural. In a startling moment of clarity, he rifles through his dresser to find the supplies he'd left for himself a couple weeks ago, always hoping and never pursuing. Murmuring while taking in the sight of Luffy, he says, "Everybody's different, so you have to tell me what feels good. I'll do the same."

Law shakes just a bit, laughing breathlessly. What is he acting like some kind of virgin for? He's excitable and skittish, spilling some of the lube on the sheets, and Luffy's just enjoying himself, giggling and pressing his sweaty palms against Law's skin in exploration and he's absolutely, stupidly hard and he can't believe he's this _happy_ about sex. There was a time he swore he'd never sleep with someone again - he's not even overly fond of the activity, but if it's with Luffy...well, he's been thinking about it for two months, hasn't he? Maybe longer. For the last two months, he's thought it might actually be _possible_ without thinking that he would throw up afterwards, and now? Now, he's tripping over himself just to touch Luffy and get him off; penetration seems like a far-off concept because he's in the moment, and he's not even sure whether he cares.

Whispering as he lathers Luffy's hands as well, tentatively creeping his fingers from Luffy's thighs to his shaft, he bites his lips. Luffy's grabs him roughly and he yelps instructions as the teen's eyes focus on him. "Okay, like that. Stroke like that...and watch your nails. _Yeaahhh._" He exhales in hot breaths, finally feeling good enough to moan and press his lips to Luffy's neck now that he doesn't have to keep babbling, feeling the edge of release slowly building up from his groin to his gut. "How 'bout you? Good?"

"_Yesh_," Luffy mumbles while his free hand drags against Law's chest and both of their breaths hitch. "S'posed to feel so good so soon?"

"You can come if you want," Law mutters between licks and Luffy's guttural noises. "Don't care." Law works one hand on Luffy's lower half and works the other one on Luffy's inexplicably soft ass. He feels the air suck of Luffy's lungs as his head moves back, his fingers stop moving, and his body shudders against Law's. "Yeah, yeah. You're close." He pumps harder, grasping his tip at just the right pressure and trying to coax him to orgasm. Luffy's mouth moves without sounds, simple breaths and stuttering noises as he spills, fingers clutched to Law's shoulders. Law keeps his hands moving through it all, smirking at his capability of getting him off, proud. "Feel good?"

"Definitely," Luffy breathes. Impatiently, he rolls himself against Law again. "Wanna do it for you."

"You can do something else," Law trembles with eagerness, reaching for the bottle of lube again. "Here, gimme your fingers. You'd better be glad I'm in a good mood tonight. I'd make you wash your hands twice if I wasn't." Luffy disobeys restlessly, falling into a kiss that's a fight for dominance with Law, grinding his hips against him and clinging tighter every time Law's tongue intertwines with his and the older man groans in response. "I said your _fingers_, not your mouth. If you're not gonna listen, I'll stop."

"Alright, alright. Spoilsport." Luffy pulls his hand from running against Law's spine and hips to Law's open palm. After the taller man takes a moment, panting, to rub his sweaty palms, he sticks a couple of fingers into his mouth, sucking wetly and directing his half-lidded gaze to Luffy, whose cheeks are colored and who is watching him with his utmost focus, member coming back to attention. Law hollows his cheeks and works his fingers like he has something _else_ in mind for several seconds before popping them free. He keeps his eyes trained on Luffy as he lathers his own fingers and the younger male's, pushing their crotches ever closer. "Gimme a sec. Then you can go." Law clenches his eyes tightly, momentarily discomfited by his self-intrusion. He winces and Luffy worries, but he murmurs that he's fine before groaning lowly and slipping his hands out of his own ass and wiping them on the sheets absently. "Okay. You're going to _listen_ to me, and start off really carefully."

"Okay." Luffy agrees eagerly as Law shifts, guiding him with a hand on his wrist.

"Press in. Slowly. One finger at a time." Luffy obeys, jutting in as Law winces and smiles encouragingly. "You're fine. Now, in and out." He keeps talking to Luffy, who is exploring him with a bewildered expression. "You can go faster. Add one more and go deeper." The teenager listens to all of his instructions and Law moans so honestly and deeply that it scorches down to his loins all over again and Luffy licks his lips, entranced. "Use your other hand to touch me."

"Bossypants," Luffy sticks his tongue out with the effort, huffing out through his nose and watching Law come undone with a toothy grin. "You look amazing, by the way."

Law chuckles humorless, gasping for air when Luffy hits his spot. "Yeah, well, so do you." Both of them have hair matted with sweat and raging erections, but Law is on the edge of coming, biting his lower lip, and Luffy shifts to kiss him. "That's it...Keep hitting right there. _Yes._" Their lips smack together and Law loses it, forgetting to touch himself in his frantic rush to touch pull Luffy into a bruising kiss. As he comes, he pulls away to gasp for air and Luffy threatens to spill again himself, which Law, in the back of his mind, finds terribly hilarious. Teenagers _do_ have the energy to go at it all night, don't they. Then again...so does he, so maybe he doesn't have the right to talk smack. As he catches his breath and Luffy flops down next to him, nipping at his clammy skin, Law smirks again.

"Want me to teach you how to come inside, or you wanna try?"

Luffy beams, rolling himself on top of Law animatedly. "Both!" Law laughs and reaches for the lubricant again as well as a couple wrapped condoms.

"Well," Law's gray eyes smolder into Luffy's as his lips twitch up. "Can't argue with that, now can I?"

Law decides that this is _exactly_ the way their first way was meant to happen, and from now on, maybe he'll stop taking his inherent good luck for granted.


End file.
